


Fuck Away The Pain

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abusive Matsuda, I'm ending myself after this, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Matsuda has an obsession, No Light Yagami here, Obsessive Sex, Reader is a weenie, Sex, Slight Forced Sex, The original requester didn't specify which Matsuda...so...I made this one here, Yaoi, abusive, god kill me, i'm so ashamed, male reader - Freeform, why have I made Matsuda a monster?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Reader this time is a male. He's also Amane Misa's boyfriend. He got 'kidnapped' by Matsuda during an interogation and somehow ended up in the males room with him all over Reader. Reader has slight confused feeling but doesn't fight back and he let's Matsuda do whatever he wants with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Away The Pain

_Do you really think I didn't notice how she looked at you?_

_Stop,please!_

_I'll show you that you are mine, and mine alone!_

[M/N] moaned out, spine curving in a painfully high arch as his mouth fell open, gasping shakily with each breath he took. His entire body was hot, his mind fogged up, and his nerves were on fire. His fingers dug into something soft. Maybe it was blood? His blood? Or maybe the bed sheets under him?

_I own you and I'll always will!_

_You aren't theirs to take!_

_Everything that makes you squirm comes from me!_

_You're mine!_

His voice roared out, as [M/N] cried out, but no sound came from his mouth and he felt hot pain slap against the skin of his thigh before soothing touches rubbed the spot, letting pleasure take over it. This continue on for several minutes and at each intervan where he could feel nothing, [M/N]'s body felt weak to the point of blacking out.

_I own you_

_I want you_

_I'll submit to you_

"No...No more..please.." [M/N] protested meekly."Just let me go..! I have to go before they don't notice our absence!" He tried to reach around for something to grip on and help anchor himself up, panting lightly and whimper before all strenght left his body when fingers worked on the buttons of his pants making him sink back into the mattress and look with half lidded eyes at the ceiling.

"Why?You want to go quicker to that stupid whore?" The voice above him groaned out. The 'whore' was actually [M/N] girlfriend which by now was probably worried about his dissapperance and also Matsuda's. She probably caught on it that they both were together, but he was sure, she didn't know about how sinful her faithful boyfriend was.

Oh, how low he fell...

He jumped as rough hands gripped his hair, and a pained moan left his lips as his head was forced up and the wound marring his wrists and back, along with his thighs stung and burned.

"Focus on me and not that stupid whore. Do you really care for her more then me?I thought we had something going on." Matsuda growled while [M/N] whined and fell back against the mattress, body screaming in prrotest for him to run away or try to stop everything that happened to him. He could barely see the outline of Matsuda's feet in the inky blackness, and suddenly as soon as he was there, he was gone, walking around with nearly soundless footsteps.

The next thing he felt was not excruciating pain but soothing carresses slipping under his shirt, and [M/N] tried to feel around for the other male, but it only resulted in his hands being seizured and pressed against the headboard of the bed making him feel more powerless then he already was.

His entire body tensed as Matsuda discarded the fabric of his shirt off his body, reveling pale skin and a thing sweet of sweat adoring [M/N] completely. Goosebumps appeared on his exposed skin from the musty and sex scented air which made the male arch his back again and call the taller males name.

[M/N] shuddered as rough and calloused fingers brushed against the column of his neck and he swallowed up all the saliva that stored in his mouth. Twitching his body as a hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, his breaths came in short and panicked pants, and a harsh yelp tore from his mouth as he felt warm fingers touch his groin.

His [e/c] eyes locked with Matsuda's and the older male gave him a predatory look and mocking smirk that made [M/N] shudder and whimper in a needy manner. Even as he turned his head away, he could feel Matsuda's eyes bore into his skull and watch with interest every movement and twist his body did.

His cheeks heated up in a scarlet color, and he moaned helplessly as Matsuda played with his hardening erection."Matsuda...S-stop...Please...!" He begged for the nth time that night.

"Do you really want me, [M/N]? Do you want me to stop those sweet and wonderful sensations that you feel?" Matsuda mocked back while leaning down to whisper in [M/N] name, his now deep voice sending a shiver down the [h/c] male's spine.

"N-yes... _oh my fuck!_ " [M/N] cred as Matsuda's hand increased it's movements and give him a victorious smirk and purr.

"Tell me what you want. All of it and I shall give you that." Matsuda cooed, running his tumb over the tip of [M/N] cock. Moaning [M/N] found it incredibly hard to form any kind of response to the male's demand, especially as this delicious heat coiled in his belly, soon growing harder and harder to ignore.

"Please... _ahhh....ahhh.._ don't...Stop!" [M/N] cried but was left with an unberable heat that coiled in his stomach when Matsuda slowed down his pace and mock him with a gentle smile before it turned into a predatory chuckle and a wide cheshire like smirk formed on his lips when he tightened his grip, preventing [M/N] from climaxing.

"Matsuda... _mmmm~_  Please..let me release..! Please!" He begged out.

Matsuda's lips curled up, and his teasing stopped, rubbing his thumb against the shorter male's slit and hum, smering the pre cum over the head while [M/N] took shaky gasps and breaths only to cry the male's name out and grip the bed sheets under him. His body rocking with how powerful his climax was.

As his breathing slowed down and become more regular, [M/N] glanced at Matsuda with teary eyes, his body hot and sensitive, and his heart pounding.

"Why?" He asked breathlessly, vagualy aware of the growing headache that pounded in the back of his skull.

"I told you, you're mine to do with as I please. You're my toy and that's how it will be from now on." Matsuda replied curtly before standing up and walk to the bathroom, leving [M/N] on the bed, broken and shaken by what his ex best friend did to him.

He was broken and confused but he was sure there was no way out of Matsuda's apartment, and neither his girlfriend or his friends will ever be able to find him anymore.

_Fuck Away the Pain_

_Erase Her From Your Brain_

_You're Mine [M/N]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is my first lemon with male x male and I probably sucked *cries in her hands in shame* Also the song that inspired me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KMFy0LGXm8  
> Enjoy~


End file.
